Everyone's Happiness
by NaidaIldri
Summary: No one was quite sure exactly how it happened. Everyone was certain, however, that the Shikon no Tama really wasn't meant to work with vague requests. warnings: naraku/inuyasha slash, ie, mansex later, nice sesshomaru, very very AU


**A/N : This is written for my lovely kouhai Ley who is known here as HiDiNgFrOmYoU.**

**She wanted a non-angst Inuyasha/Naraku fic with Naraku as the seme. Considering the fact that i hadn't even considered the pairing before the request, I hope I've done a relatively okay job job for the first chapter. I am going down the familiar route of mating season, without the mates for ever and man babies, despite my utter love for mpreg.**

**I hope you like this Ley, and I am very very sorry its so late. I'll make sure to update it soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

No one was quite sure exactly how it happened. Everyone was certain, however, that the Shikon no Tama really wasn't meant to work with vague requests.

Not long after Naraku was finally defeated and buried six feet under, Kagome made the decision to leave the Feudal Age and return to her own. She had grown out of her crush on Inuyasha and had decided that it was best for her to leave before their relationship went from bad to worse. It didn't help that Inuyasha had become increasingly bitter after he learnt of the change in her feelings towards him when he had only fallen deeper in love with her despite her need to control his every single action. Really, how high were the chances of being rejected by the same soul _twice_?

Before she left though Inuyasha handed over the jewel to her as he had decided to carry on as a hanyou. There was not much point being a full-demon if he couldn't control it, and he knew the jewel could interpret his request either way considering the constant battle Midoriko's soul waged with the demon's soul within the jewel. He would not allow himself to become like one of those mindless slavering beasts that continued to attack him because of his human heritage; It was an insult to his father and it was an insult to the friends who had stood by him because of who he was and not despite it.

Taking the Shikon no Tama, Kagome contemplated for a while before using it to wish for everyone's happiness. She then leapt into the well and sealed t from her side wit a sacred arrow and the prayer beads Miroku had used to cover his now non-existent kazaana. She would never return.

Not having phrased an exact request, Kagome's wish on the jewel had an unprecedented effect. Just moments after she had left Inuyasha found himself with an armful of very naked very confused Naraku glowing a soft pink, much like the aura of the Shikon no Tama when it was pure.

His immediate reaction was to drop him and unsheathe Tetsusaiga. He however ceased his attack when he realized that the spider demon was not only _not_ attacking, but was actually quivering on the ground, too frightened to beg. The scene was eerily similar to his first encounter with a demon, when he was barely a pup, and no matter who or what he was interacting with, he still had his honour. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he squatted beside the demon and observed him while Sango, Miroku and Kouga-all who had gathered to wish Kagome farewell-stared on in stunned silence.

Surprisingly enough it was Sesshomaru who had barked at them to check the demon's aura. None of them had even noticed Sesshomaru despite their heightened senses, though it was probably due to their increasing familiarity with his presence. No longer attacking Inuyasha without reason, the two packs had actually come together to fight Naraku. There was absolutely no way that the great Sesshomaru-sama would actually let a demon who had manipulated him_ live._

After Miroku had checked and Sesshomaru and Kouga had extended their senses to confirm it, it became blatantly obvious that the frightened demon who was still cowering before them was pure and untainted. As much as a demon could be in any case. His spiritual energy was remarkably strong, somewhere in-between a a dog demon like Sesshomaru and a fox demon like Shippo would possess, but his fear and confusion seemed to have stripped away any desire or ability to defend himself.

Finally tired of all the gawking and exclamations, Inuyasha took off his red haori and draped it across Naraku's shoulders, sat down next to him and explained exactly what was going on leaving no detail aside regarding exactly what Naraku had been and the atrocities he had committed while the others looked on, vaguely horrified, but mostly stunned. Once finished with his recounting of the past, Inuyasha mentioned Kagome's wish and offered that perhaps the jewel had counted Naraku in the 'everyone' as well, and perhaps he was to serve as a catalyst for the future. Miroku and Sango of course, merely nodded their heads wisely in acceptance while Sesshomaru and Kouga looked surprised. They couldn't be blamed though, considering they weren't as used to Inuyasha making casual intelligent observations, though both had long suspected that the hanyou wasn't everything that he appeared to be. Admittedly, it had taken several centuries and a tiny human girl for Sesshomaru to recognize his hypocrisy and begin to gradually tone down his attacks on his sibling. Inuyasha would have never believed him if he had suddenly apologized or shown acceptance for the brother he had previously professed to hate and had shamefully abandoned as a pup.

All this while Naraku had remained silent, merely nodding appropriately when Inuyasha was reciting their adventures. Still seated, he bowed formally with his head to the ground, only the read fire-rat haori covering him and apologized formally to everyone that he or his former self or whatever it was had hurt and brought so much grief to in so many ways. Inuyasha's bright gold eyes softened further at the apology, and having concluded that this Naraku was truly not the same as the one they had fought and surprising everyone, left and returned only moments later with a set of clothing for the amnesiac demon while offering him a place by his side as he travelled.

Sango and Miroku were going to build the Slayer village with Kohaku and Rin, who had been taken in by the couple when Sesshomaru had deemed it necessary for the girl to grow up in an environment most suited to her. He had intended to take Shippo with him of course, and maybe someday build both of them a home, but now he extended his offer to Naraku. The company would be pleasant, even if he was sure that there would be moments when his bitter jaded _hurt_ side would lash out. He didn't doubt that he would blame Naraku for Kagome's decision for he still bore the face of the monster that had ruined his life and of so many others, but all the same had brought them to this day where he actually had friends.

What shook Inuyasha however, was Sesshomaru's offer for the two to return to the castle of the West with him and stay with there as long as they wished. The significance of the gesture wasn't lost on Inuyasha, who recognized it as an apology and acceptance all at once. Ever the impulsive one, he grabbed the demon he was finally allowed to refer to as his Ani-ue and tightened his arms in a fierce desperate embrace. Sesshomaru responded by smiling slightly, a rare beatific smile that had only curled up his face once when a baby Inuyasha had grabbed his finger and kissed it with a sloppy puppy kiss. He stroked his little brother's ears and soothed him with a gentle growl before he let go of the embrace, least concerned with the reaction of the others to his new found compassion while Inuyasha blushed furiously and reiterated his offer to Naraku. The demon stared intently at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru and finally accepted the offer, apologizing again and thanking the two for their hospitality.

Inuyasha took off again, this time to retrieve a sleeping fox kit from Kaede. He was the only parental figure Shippo had now, and he would not let the kit down. Letting Sesshomaru take the lead, he brought up the rear with Shippo in his arms and Naraku in the middle, feeling an overwhelming urge to protect his ex- nemesis. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but his instincts had been his only source of preservation in the years before Tetsusaiga and he wasn't about to go against them now. Unknown him however, mating season was approaching, and the very demon side of him had begun scouting for potential mates.

* * *

** A/N : Please drop a line and let me know what you think! Oh and ideas are welcome!**


End file.
